User blog:Acerlot/Unturned: A SURVIVOR STORY, CHAPTER 4
CHAPTER 4 Nearly, 26 miles into the journey and still 46 miles to go, the captain orders Robert to head towards the light that was shining 2 miles ahead. Robert, slows down the bus to drive down the grass. "What if they'll shoot us," said Robert. The captain replied, "Then we should stop the bus now then." Robert agrees and stops the bus, everyone then got of the bus, got prepared and waited for the captain's orders. Robert stays in the bus,"I'll protect this until you say so." "Ok I'll pass you a 2 way speaker then," said the captain. And he passes a 2 way speaker to Robert. The captain said, "Ok everyone, lets move out." The captain signals everyone to move quietly. The night was alive, the insects, the wind were brushing through the trees tonight. For the minutes that passed by, it was silent until they reached the hill. They all rested on the hill, they can see the camp 1 and a 1/2 miles away. The captain takes out his binoculars and scans the camp. "Well, there is about 2 cars and one quadbike and there is nobody there, perhaps asleep in the cars, okay it is safe go now." The captain signals everyone to move again, closer to the camp. A few minutes went by and they were about 1/2 a mile from the camp. They were now very close until an alarm was triggered in the camp, everybody went into hiding in the nearby trees and bushes. Nobody moved as 3 guys got out of their vehicles with weapons on them. MAN 1-"Whats your problem mike, I'd just had a good nights sleep until this racket came up, whats going on!?" MAN 2- "I think I saw a horde of zombies from over there, and that is why I rang the alarm!" MAN 1- "Well I don't see them now, perhaps your seeing things mate." MAN 2-"Well 'Mate',I ain't blind to see what's going on, I JUST SAW A HORDE COMING TO US!!!" MAN 3-"CLAM DOWN! Mate let me check over there. The guy slowly walks towards the crew, who are still hiding in the bushes. They're all scared, even though they can wipe them out. But the captain got his 2 way speaker and whispered,"Robert get the bus here, just drive straight." "Roger captain," replied Robert and turned off his speaker. The minutes went by and the guy is still coming, slowly walking towards the group. Just then they all hear a sound of the vehicle coming and the bus appeared on the hill and sped down the hill. It was to late for the guy that was coming for the crew as he was hit by the bus and fell to the ground. The other 2 guys in the camp started firing just as Robert ducked under the dash board. The captain ordered every one to fire and they did. The 2 guys were dead. "Thank you Robert," said the captain and the rest cheered. "Your welcome," said Robert. The captain then ordered everyone to find supplys among the camp and the bodies. Few minutes later they got extra supplys lasting them even more through the journey. "Ok lets take their vehicles," said the captain. They quickly got into the vehicles, turned on the engine and are ready to go, the captain boarding the bus with Robert and the others that are eager to stay with the captain. They moved out onto the road. The crew spent 2 days onto the road and camping also their supplies are diminished a bit, but still more to make them survive even more. They were happy enough because after a long journey, they finally made it to Charlottetown. Category:Blog posts